


Bucket List

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: “Bokuto is perfectly fine.” Akaashi sighs for what feels like the hundredth time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Err_REDACTED](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Err_REDACTED/gifts).



“Bokuto is perfectly fine.” Akaashi sighs for what feels like the hundredth time. “Can we not do this in the club room at least. I don't want to talk about this with no clothes on.”

“Then stop undressing,” Komi says, rolling his eyes. “Something is going on! He’s written more in the past three days than in the past three years I’ve known him!”

“Komi-san, you know just as well as anyone that when Bokuto has his mind set to something we can’t stop him. Even if it was something bad all we can do at this point is damage control. And it doesn’t seem like it's anything bad.”

“He isnt getting food with us anymore,” Washio murmurs from his locker. “I even offered to pay for him, and he just waved me off.”

“See!” Komi exclaimed rather loudly. He gestured in Washios direction pointedly, one leg in his pants and the other still in his shorts. “Even the stoic Washio is concerned. Something has to be up!”

Akaashi sighs, again, resisting the urge to slam his locker closed. Instead, he tries to close it as quietly as possible before answering. 

“I don’t think it's anything to be concerned about. He’s playing better than ever, and when he’s not writing in that notebook he seems to be normal. I just think it's a Bokuto thing.”

Akaashi starts walking toward the club room door, ready to just end the conversation when a smaller voice pops up. Konoha.

“Don’t you wonder what he’s up to? I mean, it seems like you usually share everything with each other.” 

Akaashi pauses at the door. 

“Of course. He’s probably my best friend.” Akaashi gives a small smile to his teammates. “That means that I need to trust him. He’ll tell me eventually.”

Akaashi opens the door then, automatically giving the stuck door a soft kick like usual when it doesn't open immediately. Closing the door behind him, he looks down the hall to see Bokuto, his eyes flying across the pages of an off white notebook. 

Three days ago, Bokuto started writing in this composition book, barely spending time with his teams like usual outside of practice and classes. On the court, he seems even more determined to win the last nationals before college, but off the court, he won’t look away from the notebook easily. 

He’s either writing furiously or going through the notebook again and again. Maybe editing? Or checking to see what he already wrote? Like he told Konoha, he is aching to know what Bokutos doing, but Akaashi won’t push it. 

Like right now. Bokuto said he needed to head home early for an appointment he had to go to, but here he still was. Akaashi smiles slightly at Bokutos concentrated face, before clearing his throat. 

“What time is your appointment, Bokuto san?”

The ace jolts out of his writing with wide eyes, looking up at the second year. 

“Akashi! I lost track of time writing! I need to go!” Bokuto hurries to stuff the notebook in his messenger bag, and standing up from the convenient bench. Akaashi frowns at the sound of crumpling paper. 

“Careful Bokuto-san. That must be important to you, so treat it carefully.” 

Bokuto looks up in surprise, tilting his head to the right slightly. 

“Akashi can you read minds? How did you know it was important to me?” 

Akaashi swallows around the sudden lump in his throat, tilting his head in the opposite direction. 

“It's all you’ve been doing outside of practice and classes, Bokuto-san. The team was worried, and even Washio expressed his concerns that something was wrong. It's obvious it's something important.”

Bokutos eyes widen a bit after Akaashi finished speaking, and the setter privately wonders if he said too much before Bokuto curses at his phone screen. He must really be late. 

“Tell them not to worry!” Bokuto exclaims, running down the hall. He turns around and starts running backwards to keep talking to his friend. “I'm making a bucket list!”

Bokuto promptly falls over a stray trashcan, picking the stuff he spilled up and running out of the school. 

Akaashi winces at both the noise and his friend’s clumsiness, but his shoulders are more relaxed now that he knows what Bokuto has been up to. 

Akaashi walks in the same direction Bokuto ran out of at a slower pace, running his hand not occupied by his bag along the wall. Akaashi allows himself a small smile to the empty hallway.

A bucket list, huh. 

**Author's Note:**

> I could do more? And make it angsty? or fluffy?


End file.
